What's your age, again?
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - "Je crois que les gens qui n'aiment pas n'ont pas conscience du pouvoir de leur liberté, je crois qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur chance, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils se pensent aptes à juger, à dire "tourne la page", parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont à dire." GWHP


**What's your age, again?**

C'est terrible, mais je ne m'en sors pas. Après tout ce temps, c'est toi, c'est encore toi et toujours toi, il n'y a de place pour personne d'autre.

J'ai essayé pourtant, je te jure, Merlin sait que j'ai essayé, et tous les autres connards que je pourrais évoquer ici le savent, j'ai tout fait pour oublier, j'y ai mis jusqu'à mes dernières forces, et tu vois mon ange, mes dernières forces elles sont là, étalées devant toi, et je retombe à tes genoux. J'aurais jamais cru que ça ferait si mal, et pendant si longtemps. Ils m'avaient dit que la douleur s'estompait, que les souvenirs s'effaçaient peu à peu, mais ton sourire je le vois encore, je le vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, et à chaque fois ça me coupe le souffle. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça me perfore les poumons, ça m'écrase, ça m'étouffe, ton sourire, et tes yeux qui brillent.

C'est comme si je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je me lève le matin, et tu es ma première pensée, mon premier manque d'air, ma première montée de larmes. Alors je sors, et tu es mon premier rayon de soleil, celui qui brûle les yeux, tu es ma tête qui tourne un peu et les lumières troubles derrière mes paupières. Alors je m'assois, et tu es le sol dur sous moi, et je prends conscience de la triste réalité celle de ton absence. Alors je me retiens de pleurer, parce que la journée commence à peine et que je voudrais tenir un peu. Il ne s'écoule pas une heure sans que je ne pense à toi, sans que je ne morde mon poignet avec force pour concentrer ma souffrance sur un point précis, sans que je ne frappe un mur, sans que je ne hurle sur quelqu'un, parce que tu es ma douleur, et que je dois t'extérioriser, sinon tu me brûles. Je me couche le soir, et tu es ma dernière pensée, quand tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec toi remontent à la surface et achèvent d'embrumer complètement mon esprit. Tu es le fantôme qui m'empêche de dormir, et quand je m'endors enfin, tu es mon rêve le plus incroyablement beau.

Je crois que les gens qui n'aiment pas n'ont pas conscience du pouvoir de leur liberté, je crois qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur chance, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils se pensent aptes à juger, à dire « tourne la page », parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont à dire. Ils ignorent la vraie puissance d'un cœur qui bat pour un autre. Mon ange je sais qu'ils ont raison et je me sais hypocrite, si tu savais comme je voudrais avoir le courage de leur obéir, mais je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, sans la pensée quotidienne de ton rire merveilleux pour lequel j'aurais couru au bout de la Terre t'en rapporter cent mille trésors. Parce que tu es le soleil de ce monde et que j'aurais l'impression de passer à côté de la plus belle chose qui soit; tu es la plus belle chose qui soit, et je vis chaque jour dans l'attente de te voir encore, de te voir sourire.

Je tuerais pour ton sourire, je crois vraiment que j'en serais capable, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux, pour que la lumière dans le vert pur de tes yeux ne s'éteigne plus jamais. Elle s'est éteinte tant de fois… Je ne peux comprendre ni même imaginer ce que tu as du traverser jusque là, ni la force qu'il t'a fallu pour sourire encore aujourd'hui. Tu m'as toujours dit de sourire, tu m'as suppliée de ne pas être triste, de ne pas trop m'attarder, parce que tu connais la valeur du temps et tu sais combien il est inutile de trop s'attacher à l'éphémère, tu sais comme ça blesse, et tu sais que j'ignore tout de la vraie douleur. Je souris, mon ange, j'essaie d'être comme tu le voudrais, de faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, comme si ma vie si simple et évidente avait le moindre éclat sans toi. J'essaie d'être ma propre lumière, mais je sais tout au fond que tu es la seule qui puisse réellement m'éclairer.

Je pense parfois à tous les gens de ce monde qui sont comme moi en ce moment, qui ne peuvent pas dormir parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas aimer. L'amour, la plus forte magie, qui devient tellement dangereuse lorsqu'elle se fond en obsession… C'est comme si je ne pourrais jamais m'en détacher, comme si ton image allait continuer de me hanter toujours, la sensation de ma main sur ton ventre, de la tienne sur ma joue, de tes bras autour de moi comme une protection contre le reste du monde. C'est affreux ce sentiment de pouvoir attendre en vain pendant des années, d'espérer le retour de quelque chose qu'on sait perdu. C'est comme secouer un corps sans vie et hurler de toutes ses forces en sachant que la vie n'en reviendra jamais. Tu le connais si bien, ce sentiment… Tu en as vu partir, des êtres que tu aimais, pour qui tu aurais donné ta vie à toi, sans pouvoir rien faire; tu as si bien appris à accepter et à t'en relever, à sourire à nouveau, à ne jamais t'arrêter de vivre, et je t'admire tant pour ça. Après tout, tu n'es pas un héros pour rien. Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer contre moi et te promettre que tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir, je voudrais te protéger, mais regarde-moi, je suis incapable de me protéger moi-même… Je voudrais t'offrir tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que tu mérites cent fois plus que moi, tout ce que tu aurais du avoir.

Tu sais, j'imagine parfois la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir ensemble – qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble. Je sais qu'on pourrait être heureux, et tu le sais aussi, c'est peut-être ça le pire de tout. Être séparés parce que c'est « le mieux à faire », parce que c'est ce qu'il faut, parce que tu as peur de t'engager et de me mettre en danger, tu as peur que je souffre par ta faute. C'est un tel paradoxe… Je nous imagine parfois, et ça me fait sourire à travers les larmes, et je me sens infiniment reconnaissante envers la vie, parce que tu es là et que je suis là, même si nous n'avançons pas ensemble, je sais que tu existes quelque part, et cette seule pensée suffit à me rendre heureuse.

Aujourd'hui tu auras dix-sept ans, et je t'enverrai une simple phrase affreusement banale pour te le souhaiter, comme une simple amie que je suis pour toi, et le hibou ridicule de mon frère se perdra sûrement en chemin, ou alors tu oublieras de me répondre. J'ai conscience que tu partiras chercher cet enfoiré dont tu n'as jamais craint le nom, que tu feras tout pour le tuer et pour sauver des vies comme tu l'as toujours fait; j'ai conscience que je ne peux pas partir avec toi, que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision. Et j'ai peur de te perdre. Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière, écarter cent fois de ton visage endormi tes cheveux désordonnés, te contempler pendant des heures, apprécier complètement chaque instant passé avec toi. Tu me manques, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me manques chaque jour...

Et je me retrouve encore sous l'enveloppe tendre du ciel sombre, sous les nuages qui couvrent les étoiles, entre quatre et cinq heures du matin, à attendre que le sommeil vienne interrompre l'écriture d'une autre lettre que je ne t'enverrai jamais.

Mais il pleut, mon ange, alors je vais rentrer et m'endormir puisque je sais que le jour se lèvera et que je pourrai comprendre enfin. Je saurai comment faire, comment arrêter d'attendre sans jamais cesser d'espérer, comment souhaiter ton bonheur en acceptant qu'il existe sans moi. J'apprendrai à chercher quelqu'un d'autre, je réussirai à me convaincre que finalement tes mains n'étaient pas faites pour les miennes, que je trouverai la réponse ailleurs. Comme une rééducation sentimentale. J'aimerais juste que tu saches, que tu saches vraiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, et que je doute le ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre avant plusieurs années. J'aimerais que tu saches que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour toi, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, j'aimerais que tu aies conscience que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Et quand le soleil jettera ses premières lueurs, je sortirai doucement par la porte de derrière, je trouverai les mots pour me consoler moi-même, et je saurai accueillir la suite, parce que ma vie commence à peine; je pourrai vivre sans toi à nouveau.

Bon anniversaire, mon ange…

L'été est une saison merveilleuse.


End file.
